


I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Santa Claus reveal, Santa Kink, jikook as cute kids then naughty adults, kid jimin makes life bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Where Jungkook and Jimin witness something mind-blowingOBS! Takes place in Sweden since I got no clue of Korean Christmas customs XDOBS! Jungkook is 5 and Jimin is 7





	I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of this Christmas Jikook calendar that I created with my friends last year but I've decided to post my one shots as separate works as well but here's the link to the calendar: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10500714/chapters/23167263

❄

 

“Hoho, can I dance with you?” A seven year old Jimin asked his sixteen year old brother Hoseok who were currently passing time waiting for their family and friends by creating choreography to the Christmas songs playing on a pleasant volume in their house. Hoseok grinned down at his little brother, picking him up and begun to waltz around their living room making the little Min boy giggle with glee. “Hoho, more twirls!”

“As the prince demands~” Hoseok sing-songed with a bow then twirled three times in a row making Jimin laugh from how dizzy he felt.

“Daddy told me to tell you to be careful.” Jongin said without taking his eyes off of the screen on his phone, plopping down on their couch and messaging his boyfriend.

“Jojo, who are you writing to?” Jimin asked curiously while Hoseok danced around slower with the boy in his arms – making sure to send a smirk over to the thirteen year old.

“His boyfriend I bet.” Hoseok laughed when Jongin’s cheeks turned pink. “I knew it, ah – puppy love~”

“Shut the hell up.” Jongin retorted with a huff and Jimin gasped.

“That’s a bad word!” Jimin looked to Hoseok with wide eyes. “Now Jojo has lost a present!"

 

The boy pouted in sadness for his older brother, his daddy had said that if you act bad or say bad words then your gift will fly back to the North Pole – Jimin had more than once wondered if that’s why all the adults got so few gifts. But it didn’t make sense because Daddy didn’t curse a lot. Hoseok threatened to chuckle at the cuteness of his little brother but kept a poker face.

 

“You bet your cute butt he did, why don’t you go and tell daddy?” Jimin nodded eagerly and allowed himself to be let down then he ran through the house towards the kitchen which smelled of Christmas dinner. Yoongi were quiet as he followed his husband’s directions on where to place the dinner courses on the long table, he furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his youngest running into the kitchen looking around.

“Jimin, do you need anything?” Jimin looked up at his dad.

“Where’s daddy?” He asked, walking over to him and climbing up a chair. When he was seated he looked at Yoongi putting everything where they were supposed to.

“Grandma called him, he’ll be back in a second.” Jimin nodded and took a meatball that he chewed on happily. “Taste good?” Jimin nodded happily while taking a new one and held it out towards Yoongi who raised an eyebrow. “For me?” Jimin nodded once more. “Thanks.” He opened his mouth and Jimin put it in.

“Dad, I were gonna tell daddy but I can tell you too – Jojo said a bad word.” Jimin whispered.

“Yeah?” he asked between chewing and swallowed one last time. “You know the drill then.”

“Hmhm but can really a present leave on Christmas eve? Isn’t Santa too busy?” Jimin tilted his head. Yoongi who were a world known producer, EP’s sold for various big artists couldn’t come up with a creative and believable excuse for a seven year old. Luckily he didn’t have to as a pregnant Taehyung waddled – he was seven months in – back into the kitchen.

“Tae, Jongin said a bad word and Jimin wonders if Santa has time to pick up the gift.” He summed up for his husband who blinked a little before smiling down at Jimin. Jimin giggled happily when Taehyung caressed his hair and kissed his chubby cheeks before giving him an Eskimo kiss.

“Daddy! I want a reply.” Jimin said with the hint of a cute whine.

“And you’re going to get it~” Taehyung carefully sat on his hunches with a hand to his belly, it took some effort but it went fine and he waved away the look – more like glare in Yoongi’s case – of concern. “Oh, it’s a long way down.” The pregnant male sighed.

“You’re tall so of course it’s a long way down.” Jimin stated with a shrugs, looking confused when the two adults chuckled at their son. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing, really.” Taehyung re-assured the boy who gave him a suspicious look but seemingly let it go with a shake of his head. “You know what, Santa doesn’t have time to pick up Jongin’s present but he’ll take it away tomorrow unless Jongin says sorry to him when he visits later.” Taehyung explained to Jimin who gaped in awe then very hurriedly ran out of the kitchen to tell his big brother the good news.

“Soo when did you figure that excuse out?” Yoongi asked and silently enjoyed it when Taehyung made it up from his hunched position to go and give him a backhug.

“Last night while you put Jimin to bed, knowing what a foul mouth Jongin has it was just a matter of time.” Taehyung sighed, he tried really hard to not have his kids cussing like a sailor in all of their sentences whereas Yoongi really didn’t care unless it was one of the forbidden curses. “You put the meatballs wrong, they should be with the other warm foods.”

“Yeah yeah.” Yoongi murmured but did what Taehyung had told him to anyway.

 

❄

“Jojo, it’s really important you say sorry to Santa – okay?” Jongin nodded with a sigh, hugging Jimin to him as they cuddled on the couch watching Rudolph The Red-nosed Reindeer on the television. “Jojo, when is Santa coming?”

“After Donald Duck’s show.” He answered making the boy ooh.

“When is Kookie coming? I wanna play with Kookie and eat food with him then we can eat candy and watch Donald.”  Jimin rambled on about his plans but Jongin never found it annoying, he liked talking with his little brother though he didn’t show it as openly but somehow Jimin got it anyway.

“He’ll be here soon.” He reassured his little brother who seemed satisfied by the answer, cuddling close and enjoying the rest of the movie. By the time it ended the sound of the front door opening had Jimin tensing then squealing.

“KOOKIE!” Jimin got up from Jongin’s lap, running as fast as his small legs could take him and in the hallway. Seokjin were divesting Rosé of her pink winter suit with bear ears, the one year old looking around in curiosity while Namjoon were struggling with his bag of presents, Junmyun helped Kookie out of his tricky winter jacket. “Hi Myun! Hi Rosé!” Junmyun who was as old as Hoseok smiled brightly at Jimin after divesting Jungkook of his jacket then let his little brother do the rest. Rosé blinked at Jimin curiously before turning her attention back to Seokjin, babbling in baby language to which he nodded along. “Kookie, I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Jungkook kicked away his boots in favor of running to Jimin and hugging him. When they pulled back Jungkook grinned. “I got a police car that shines in red and blue and can drive on its own from Santa in the morning. What did you get from under the bed?” Every year each one in the household woke up with a present under their bed Christmas Eve from Santa which they were allowed to open. It was a tradition both families had.

“I got new Lego!” Jimin exclaimed. “It’s Harry Potter!” Jungkook made an awed sound. “Wanna build it together?”

“Yeah!” Jungkook cheered and followed Jimin up to his room to build Hogwarts.

 

❄

Jimin and Jungkook had the best Christmas ever in their opinion. They had put Lego together, ate together side by side and fed each other too because that’s what you do when you love each other. Their parents found it cute as they fed one another, calling each other husband just like their fathers did and when asked when they got married the boys said that Winnie Pooh was their priest and that all of Jungkook toys had been their guests.  The boys looked confused when their parents chuckled and proclaimed how cute they were – then the two boys shrugged their shoulders, adults were weird after all and it would take too long to get how they thought.

 

After dinner the boys played games with their older brothers with the exception of Yoongi who were busy cooing and making faces a Rosé who squealed in delight of her favorite person – with the exception of Seokjin – taking time to make her laugh. When the clock stroke three both families were gathered around the television, Jungkook and Jimin holding each other’s hands and hugged at times when they laughed at Goofy or when they tried singing along to the blue birds before the funny pink bird interrupted them. All was well, neither of the two noticing Yoongi slipping out of the room when they weren’t looking and when Donald Duck was finished it was Junmyun’s cue as Taehyung had texted Yoongi it was time.

 

“Hey, guys – I think I see something glowing walking up from the woods.” Junmyun said, looking out of the window. Jungkook and Jimin glanced at each other confusedly before gasping.

“It must be Santa!” Jimin said and Jungkook nodded fast then the two were scrambling up on to the couch as fast as they could and looked out of the window. Sure enough there was Santa walking through the woods unto their front yard with a bag of presents and holding a lantern.

“Whoa!” Jungkook said in amazement as he kept his eyes on Santa. Jimin remembered something then and looked around until he catched Jongin’s eyes that was filled with fondness at seeing the two children so amazed by “Santa”.

“Jojo, you remember you have to say sorry to Santa – right?” Jongin bit back a groan but he glared over at Junmyun and Hoseok who were snickering over Jongin’s embarrassment.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Jongin re-assured the boy but scowled as soon as his little brother’s gaze were away – his dad would never let him live down the embarrassment of this. Neither would Junmyun and Hoseok by the sight of it. He only hoped they would not tell Baekhyun, his boyfriend did not need to know of the embarrassing act.

“Kookie, we need to get Santa a chair!” Jimin scrambled down from the couch and struggled to put a chair before the – now turned off – TV. “Done!”

“Jiminie, he’s at the door! He’s at the door!” Jungkook whispered frantically, bouncing in his seat but stilled as the front door opened and they heard Namjoon greet Santa. Jimin quickly joined Jungkook, and then they waited – barely breathing as they heard Santa approach together with Jungkook’s dad. They were trembling with excitement when Santa was in the living room.

“Ho, ho, ho – are there any nice children here?” Santa asked, letting Namjoon lead him to the chair where he sat down with a groan.

“There are actually, say hi kids~” Taehyung cooed softly. Hoseok and Junmyun waved their hands, Jongin got roped into yelling yes with Jimin and Jungkook while Rosé stared at Santa frightened before hiding her face on Seokjin’s chest.

“That’s good because I have presents with me for each of you, well except for one because he said a bad word – Jongin, isn’t?” Jimin looked up at his big brother with pleading eyes. Watching the crestfallen puppy look had Jongin withholds a sigh and he got up to walk over to “Santa” who was clearly smirking.

“Santa, I’m really sorry I said the bad word earlier and I won’t do it on Christmas ever again.” He said, swallowing his pride and accepted the gift.

“That’s good, otherwise I would’ve to give you coal for being a naughty boy.” Hoseok and Junmyun could barely hold themselves back to laughing when Jongin blushed from the embarrassment and quickly retreated to the couch.

“Good job!” Jimin congratulated him and damn if it wasn’t one of the sweetest things ever so Jongin ruffled Jimin’s hair fondly making the boy giggle.

“Hmm, let’s see who the next present belongs to.” And so it went on and on until all the children had a present and Rosé were calming down from crying at the top of her lungs – it was obvious Rosé was not a fan of Santa. Jungkook and Jimin waved to Santa as he left, being lead by Taehyung and they would’ve busied themselves with opening their gifts if not for Jimin noticing Santa had forgotten his bag.

“Uh oh, Santa forgot his bag!” Jimin got up on his feet, Jungkook following him and helping him carrying the bag. They got into the hallway but stopped in their steps as they saw right into the kitchen. Taehyung were kissing Santa, giggling as the beard tickled him making Santa grin before resuming their deep kiss and if that wasn’t shocking enough the boys screamed when Taehyung took of Santa’s beard and revealed Yoongi.

 

It was such a surprise but after talking it over with Jimin’s parents the boys had promised to keep it a secret that Jimin’s dad was actually Santa. It was actually really cool that one’s dad were Santa, at least Jimin thought so and on a fateful Christmas twenty years later he were putting on his Santa costume while the kids were distracted by Donald Duck. His head snapped up in panic that resolved itself as quick as it came seeing as Jungkook closed the door to the laundry room behind himself.

 

“I thought you were Jinho or Moonbin for a second there.” Jimin sighs in relief and buckles the belt. Jungkook chuckles, picking up the coat and helping his husband into it.

“Don’t want to tell them you’re Santa and work in the North Pole?” Jungkook teased, loving how Jimin’s eyes turned into crescents at the reminder of their discovery as five year olds.

“Not really no.” He chuckled and put his arms around Jungkook’s waist as he got an idea. “It’s like 40 minutes until I need to go out so how about you and I make most of our alone time in here?” Jungkook hummed in thought, tilting his head so that Jimin could lavish kisses and bites to it.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that, mister Claus~” Jungkook purred playfully before kissing Jimin sweetly.

“Have you been Naughty or Nice this year?” Jimin asked, voice going low and he picked Jungkook up by his thighs – the taller caught on and jumped so he could put his legs around Jimin’s waist. He were giggling as Jimin put him on the wash drying machine, stepping into between the offered space of his legs and playing with the hem of Jungkook’s red knitted sweater.

“Well I’ve been a bit Naughty, can I remedy it some way?” Jungkook asked with a tilt to his voice, smiling as Jimin leaned closer as if to kiss him but swerved away at the last moment to reach the doorknob and locked it. Seeing that Jungkook laughed.

“Hey, better be on the safe side!” Jimin protested before going back to playing with the hem of Jungkook’s shirt. “Now where were we?~”

 

While many kisses were shared with “Santa Claus” in the laundry room there was no one who saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus that Christmas Eve.

 

❄THE END❄


End file.
